Who Are The Fools Now?
by Akara2
Summary: Another Gohan/Videl April Fools Day Fic. Gohan and Videl decide to play an April Fools joke on Erasa and Sharpner... But who will end up the real fools? *One-Shot*


Well, I won't bother you with Author's Notes! Just read the story, kay? ^_^  
  
Okay, I do have one thing to say. This takes place after Buu was defeated, But Gohan and Videl aren't dating and haven't confessed their feelings yet... More fun for the author! =^_^=  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
Who are The Fools Now?  
  
Gohan walked down the hall of Orange Star Highschool towards his classroom. He had actually made it early for once, so he had about twenty minutes to spare... Why rush?  
  
Suddenly, Someone creeped up behind Gohan and before he knew it, two hands were over his eyes. He gasped in the quickness of the moment.  
  
"Guess who?" a familiar voice asked. Gohan smiled.  
  
"Videl?" he responded, and the hands were removed. He turned around, and smirked at her.  
  
"Hey, What's up?" Gohan asked. Videl looked curious for a moment.  
  
"Apparently you, This morning... Why are you here so early?" Videl questioned, and Gohan sighed.  
  
"I was basically up all night studying, Since I couldn't sleep. You?" he wondered, quirking an eyebrow curiously.  
  
"Well, I was thinking. You know today is April Fools, right?" she asked. He blinked.  
  
"I guess so. Why?"  
  
"I was thinking about playing a joke on someone." she said, giving him a hinting look.  
  
"Who??" Gohan asked. She winked.  
  
"You." she responded, seductivly. Gohan backed up, all of sudden more nervous than ever.  
  
"Oh relax Gohan, April Fools." she said, slapping him on the shoulder. Gohan sighed, and blinked.  
  
"Yeah, Really funny..."  
  
"Oh, Lighten up a bit, will ya?" Videl smiled.  
  
"Anyway, I was thinking about playing an April Fools joke on Erasa and Sharpner... You know how they're always teasing you?" she asked. Gohan nodded.  
  
"Go on." he was becoming interested. Normally, Gohan wouldn't have had anything to do with such an act, But it was totally accepted today...  
  
"If you'll help me, I have a perfect plan..."  
  
--  
  
Later, in class...  
  
"Hey Erasa." Videl greeted, taking her seat next to the blonde. Erasa smiled.  
  
"Will you do me a favor?" the ravenhaired girl asked. Erasa blinked.  
  
"Sure, What's up?"  
  
"Can I trade seats with you today?" Videl requested. Erasa was now interested.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I wanna sit there today." Videl replied, beginning to pout.  
  
"Okay, Sure."  
  
Once they had traded seats, Gohan entered. He took his seat next to Videl(Where Erasa would usually be), and smiled at her. Videl winked, causing him to blush, and causing Erasa's eyes to grow wide.  
  
Sharpner was the last to find his way into the classroom, interrupting the moment.  
  
"Hello." he said, sitting back behind Erasa(Whom he's dating, By the way). "What's going on?"  
  
Erasa looked back at him. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, Videl is sitting where you usually sit. Why?" Sharpner asked, and Erasa shrugged.  
  
"I dunno. Videl just wanted to trade today."  
  
Sharpner looked over at Gohan, "And why is he early?"  
  
"Don't ask me."  
  
--  
  
It was time for lunch, and Erasa and Sharpner had only grown more interested in the new interest between Gohan and Videl. Videl had seemed to be clinging to Gohan all day, and it baffled Erasa, and Sharpner.  
  
Videl sat down beside Gohan, who had his usual -feast-. Erasa and Sharpner walked over, and sat down on the other side of the table.  
  
They all got their lunches out, except Videl, and Videl smiled at Gohan... AGAIN, Erasa noted.  
  
"Hey Gohan, Can I borrow a sandwich?" Videl asked, and Gohan nodded, handing her one of the many.  
  
She leaned up, and surprised Erasa and Sharpner even FURTHER by pressing her lips to Gohan's cheek, gently. He blushed a deep red color, and even her cheeks turned pink.  
  
Erasa eyes were wide, But not as big as Sharpner's saucer sized eyes. Gohan stared down at his lunch... He hoped this was all worth it...  
  
--  
  
After lunch, They all were standing in the halls. Erasa was glaring. "Alright Videl, Spill," she stated, "What's going on? You and Gohan are so... close all of a sudden?" Sharpner nodded.  
  
Gohan and Videl busted out laughing. "Wh-What?" Sharpner asked.  
  
"I-It was all... hahah... an April Fools joke... ha... You two really are April Fools!" Videl managed. Gohan and Videl finally got ahold of themselves, and Erasa and Sharpner didn't look amused... Just surprised, as Gohan and Videl headed on down the hall.  
  
"Okay, What are we going to do about this?" Erasa asked. Sharpner shrugged.  
  
"I don't know... Wait, Hey! I just got an idea!" Sharpner said, a lightbulb over his head.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Why don't we play a little joke on them of our own?" Sharpner suggested. Erasa clasped her hands together, and smiled widely.  
  
"Sharpner, Sometimes I wonder if you truly aren't a genius!"  
  
--  
  
They waited patiently. School was now ending, and Erasa and Sharpner were waiting in the halls on Gohan and Videl...  
  
Finally, Videl and Gohan, talking, smiling-probably talking about her and Sharpner like they were idiots-came walking down the hall.  
  
"Here they come. Get ready, Sharpie!" she said. He nodded.  
  
Once Gohan and Videl were right by them, they jumped away from their hiding place behind a locker door, and knocked the two down. They were off down the, now empty hall to act inocent.  
  
Gohan and Videl blushed to notice the position they were in, Gohan's head snug between her breasts, Videl supporting herself with her elbows, on raising her up so she could stare at the beet red Gohan with wide eyes. (This is all just a joke... Or it was... Do I love Gohan?) she wondered, (I...)  
  
(I think I love Videl... What am I thinking?! We were just acting like that to play a joke on Erasa and Sharpner...) Gohan thought, raising up to a sitting position. Videl also did so, sitting right up into Gohan's lips. Videl smiled against his lips, as she felt the returned pressure. She was soon, back down on her back, her arms now around his neck, holding him to her. He brought his arms around her back, securing her against him.  
  
And that's about the time Erasa and Sharpner walked down the hall, innocently. Erasa smiled, and bent over. "WELL, What do we have here?" she asked. Gohan and Videl immediately broke away blushing.  
  
"Uh, Well... We... Um..." Gohan and Videl were both studdering.  
  
Erasa and Sharpner them said at the same time, "Who are the fools now?"  
  
End  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
Well, What did you think? Did it suck or did you like it? I mean, I know it's short, But I've seen shorter... Do you want to... read a sequel? (hint, hint). Maybe review and tell me? ^_^ 


End file.
